Feliz cumpleaños, Harry
by Norma Black
Summary: Estamos en guerra, Voldemort amenaza con terminar con todo pronto. Pero, ¿es ese un motivo para no celebrar el cumpleaños de un niño? No, y mucho menos si se trata de su onceavo cumpleaños. Lily y James no iban a permitir que su hijo no tuviera una decente fiesta de cumpleaños.


**_Disclaimer:_** **_Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K., yo solo recreo en mi cabeza._**

* * *

 _30 de julio de 1991_. Lily Potter sube a la habitación de su hijo porque ve la luz de ésta encendida. Le había pedido a James que subiera primero, mientras ella terminaba de escribir una carta. Harry ya debería de estar dormido, ¿qué hacía despierto cerca de medianoche?

En la puerta del cuarto de su hijo encuentra a James, con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Él, cuando escucha los pasos de su mujer por la escalera, la mira con esa sonrisa traviesa que no había perdido con el paso de los años. Lily se posiciona a su lado y James pasa un brazo por los hombros de ella, atrayéndola contra él.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? -le pregunta Lily. Harry, que estaba muy concentrado mirando por la ventana de su habitación, no había escuchado a ninguno de sus progenitores acercarse a su cuarto.

-Nada, ma. -dijo él, avergonzado. James sonrió y Lily levantó una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas? -pregunta Lily.

-¿Esperabas una lechuza? -le pregunta James, sonriendo. Lily mira a su marido, pero él fija sus ojos en los verdes de su hijo.

-Neville ya ha recibido su carta. Está decidido, soy un squib. -dijo Harry, dejándose caer en su cama.

-Lily, nuestra peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad. -dijo James, dramatizando, como hacía siempre para molestar a su hijo.- Llama a tu hermana, mandaremos a Harry con ella. Tendremos otro hijo, a ver si el siguiente nos sale mago.

-¡James! -le riñó Lily. Aquel dramatismo no solo molestaba a Harry que miraba a su padre levantando una ceja, también molestaba a su mujer que le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago. Luego Lily se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado sobre su cama.- La carta va a llegar, queda más de un mes para que empiece el curso.

-Pero mamá, hay que ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar un montón de cosas. -dijo Harry, nervioso, haciendo reír a su padre de nuevo.- Necesito muchos libros, una túnica nueva, un caldero y muchos ingredientes para hacer pociones. ¡Ni siquiera tengo varita!

-Cariño, la carta va a llegar. -le dijo Lily, acariciándole el pelo. James sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de Harry.

-Además, aunque fueras un squib, no te mandaríamos con tu tía Petunia. Irías a vivir con Sirius, eso sí. -volvió a bromear James, por lo que recibió una mala mirada de dos pares de ojos igual de verdes.- Vale, ya paro... -dijo levantando las manos.

-¿Estáis seguros de que puedo hacer magia? -preguntó Harry, preocupado. Lily y James compartieron una mirada cómplice entre ellos y abrazaron a su hijo al mismo tiempo.

-Con dos años teñiste el pelo de tu padrino de rojo. -le confesó Lily a Harry, que la miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Al menos fue de rojo de Gryffindor y no de verde Slytherin. -dijo James, riendo nada más recordar la cara de Sirius al verse el pelo rojo.- Llegará la carta. Pero ahora vete a dormir.

-Mañana hablaremos. -dijo Lily, dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo. Los dos arroparon a Harry, le dieron el beso de las buenas noches y salieron de la habitación. Lily cerró la puerta con cuidado y suspiró. James la abrazó y escucharon un grito de su hijo desde dentro.

-¿Y si me mandan a Slytherin? -preguntó Harry desde el interior.

-¡Harry a dormir! -gritó James, con una sonrisa y abrazando a Lily todavía.

Los dos caminaron hacia su dormitorio y se prepararon para ir a dormir ellos también. Lily tardó un poco más que su marido y cuando se metió en la cama, James ya estaba allí, leyendo unos documentos de auror. Cuando vio a su mujer sentándose en la cama a su lado abrió un brazo para que ella se acurrucara sobre él y tiró el documento a un lado. Acarició el brazo de Lily y ella cerró los ojos sobre el pecho de James.

-Mañana tendremos a Canuto y Lunático correteando por casa desde muy temprano. -le dijo James a Lily.

-Yo sí que quería tener más hijos, James. -dijo Lily. Golpe bajo a esas horas de la noche.

-Lo sé. -dijo James, apretando un poco más a Lily contra él.

Estuvieron a punto de tener otro bebé, cuando Harry tan solo tenía un año. Lily estaba embarazada y los dos se encontraban muy felices por la noticia. Pero en la noche de Halloween Voldemort llegó para matarlos. Tuvieron suerte que Dumbledore y la Orden llegaron para socorrerlos. Pero el bebé de Lily no tuvo tanta suerte, pues la maldición _Cruciatus_ sobre la pelirroja lo mató. Desde entonces ni Lily ni James se habían sentido preparados para volver a intentarlo. Además de que Voldemort tratando de matar a Harry los preocupaba más que que éste fuera hijo único.

-Tenemos a Harry y a Sirius. -le dijo James, intentando calmar a Lily, que aguantaba las lágrimas. Ella soltó una risita y lo miró con el verde de sus ojos aguado.

-¿Tienes tú la carta de Harry? -le preguntó Lily. A James le volvió a aparecer la sonrisa traviesa en la cara y Lily sonrió negando con la cabeza.- Lo sabía... ¿Cuándo llegó?

-Hoy por la mañana, Canuto y yo estábamos tomando el té y llegó la lechuza. -dijo James.- Canuto se llevó la carta y mañana se la damos a Harry, de regalo de cumpleaños.

-Sois imposible... -dijo Lily, dándose media vuelta para dormir de espaldas a James. Éste, sin perder aquella sonrisa merodeadora que volvía loca a Lily, apagó la luz y la abrazó por la espalda.

* * *

Todos los 31 de julio eran un desfase en la casa de los Potter. Sobre todo porque de madrugada allí se aparecían Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Todos los años era lo mismo. Los amigos de James llegaban y encontraban al matrimonio preparando un gran desayuno. Mientras ellos seguían cocinando, subían al cuarto de Harry y lo despertaban formando un gran alboroto. Lily aun recuerda cuando encontró a Sirius saltando en la cama con su hijo por su quinto cumpleaños.

Pasaban el día en familia, porque sí, Sirius y Remus formaban parte de la familia. Y aquella tarde tenían una gran fiesta con motivo de su cumpleaños y el de Neville Longbotton. Los dos chicos _eran los niños de la Orden del Fénix_. Todos los querían y los mimaban desde que habían nacido.

-Me alegra que ya tengáis once años, chicos. -les dijo Dumbledore cuando los fue a felicitar. Los dos niños lo miraban con adoración, era el director de Hogwarts. Sirius al ver al anciano hablar con su ahijado y puesto a que aun no le habían dado su carta, empezó a agitar sus brazos desde la espalda de Harry, llamando la atención de Dumbledore y tratando de explicarle que no dijera nada.

-Sirius, mira quien ha llega... ¿Qué haces? -le dijo Lily, sorprendiéndolo mientras intentaba comunicarse con Dumbledore. Sirius se giró y se encontró con Lily, Andrómeda, Ted Tonks y Nymphadora.

-Eh... Nada... -dijo rascándose la nuca. Luego miró a su prima, sonrió y la abrazó.- Mi prima favorita.

-No tengo mucha competencia, creo. -dijo Andrómeda, divertida, abrazando a Sirius.

-Nymphadora ha decidido unirse a la Orden. -dijo Lily, señalando a la hija de Andrómeda. Sirius la miró sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿cuántos años tienes? -le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Dieciocho. -contestó la joven.

-Muy joven. -sentenció Sirius. La joven cambió el color de su pelo al rojo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sirius al ver el cambio de color abrió los ojos como platos.

-Tú tenías dieciocho cuando te uniste. -le recordó Remus, apareciendo por la espalda de su amigo.

-A ti nadie te dio permiso para hablar, Lunático. ¿Por qué no vas a encargarte que Dumbledore no nos fastidie el regalo de Harry? -le dijo empujando a su amigo que se marchó riéndose. El tono de pelo de Nymphadora ahora se puso violeta.- Te daré una oportunidad, niña. Pero solo porque eres hija de mi prima favorita. -le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice de su mano. Dedo que Lily agarró y retorció haciendo que Sirius hiciera gestos y emitiera sonidos de dolor.

-Entrará en la Orden quien quiera entrar, chucho. Deja de amenazar a nadie y dale la maldita carta a mi hijo. -le dijo Lily, apretando los dientes. Sirius asintió con la cabeza de manera nerviosa y Lily le soltó. La familia Tonks se rió y luego se retiró para tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Es el momento, Canuto. -le dijo James a Sirius, que sonrió y movió su varita.

Las luces se apagaron y como si de un foco se tratara un rayo de luz iluminó directamente a Harry, que se puso tremendamente colorado y buscó con la mirada a sus padres, aunque no podía ver nada.

Un sobre blanco con tinta verde apareció delante de Harry. Se abrió solo, ante los ojos del niño, que sonreía ahora. La carta salió del sobre y se extendió delante de Harry. Antes de que él pudiera empezar a leerla -aunque ya sabía perfectamente lo que ponía pues había leído las que sus padres y tíos habían recibido con once años- Sirius ya tenía a Minerva McGonagall recitando de memoria la carta que cada año ella escribía de su varita y letra a los jóvenes magos.

-Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Querido señor Harry Potter. -la vieja maga hizo una pausa, una pausa dramática.- Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el uno de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del treinta y uno de julio. Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora. -dijo desde las sombras la vieja. Cuando todo el mundo pensó que había terminado ella añadió.- Se recuerda a los padres, padrinos y tíos que a los alumnos de primer año no se les permite tener escobas propias.

Ante el último comentario todos rieron a carcajadas, puesto que Minerva McGonagall estaba mirando fijamente a los tres Merodeadores, que soltaron un leve _Oh_ , antes de ir a felicitar a Harry. Lily estaba abrazando a su hijo cuando éste agarró de su camisa y la agitó con impaciencia.

-¡Mamá, corre a contestar! Dicen que esperan mi lechuza antes del treinta y uno de julio. ¡Hoy es treinta y uno de julio! -dijo el niño, preso del pánico. Su madre levantó las dos cejas sorprendida y James rió.

-Ya mandé ayer tu lechuza, hijo. Eres oficialmente alumno de Hogwarts. -le dijo James. Harry lo miró, sonrió y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Ya estaban comiendo tarta. Sirius, Remus y James rodeaban a una orgullosa Minerva McGonagall que se seguía negando a que el niño llevara una escoba, _por mucho Harry Potter que fuera_. En cambio, Lily se acercó sigilosamente a Dumbledore. Con una sonrisa para no levantar sospechas y comiendo tarta le dijo.

-¿Sabes algo de Severus? -preguntó Lily. Albus Dumbledore la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No desde la semana pasada. -dijo éste.- Sabes que en verano es difícil que nos informe. Durante el curso lo tengo más cerca y me informa de todo continuamente.

-Podría haberte mandado un patronus al menos.

-Lily, no te preocupes más. Y disfruta, que tu hijo ya tiene once años. -dijo Dumbledore. Lily suspiró y con una sonrisa volvió a junto su hijo. Se sentó a su lado, enfrente a Alice y Neville, a los cuales sonrió.

-Siento lo de la carta, hijo. Ya sabes como son tu padre, Sirius y Remus... Yo no tuve nada que ver... -le dijo la pelirroja, acariciando con cariño el pelo de su hijo.

-¡Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, mamá! -dijo Harry, con una mueca de emoción y manchado de tarta alrededor de la boca. Lily rápidamente buscó una servilleta de papel.- Hasta la subdirectora ha leído la carta en voz alta... -dijo mientras su madre lo limpiaba y asentía con la cabeza.- Pero, ¿lo de la escoba iba en serio?

-Claro que iba en serio, Harry Potter. No tendrás tu propia escoba. -dijo Lily en aquel _tono de prefecta_ , como lo había denominado James.

-Pero yo ya sé volar, mamá. -se quejó Harry, poniendo un puchero.

-A mi no me convences con esa cara de hipógrifo mojado. No tendrás escoba y se termina la discusión. -dijo Lily.

-Vale, mami... -dijo Harry, aparentemente decepcionado. Lily sonrió victoriosa y despeinó a su hijo.- Ma...

-Mm... -dijo Lily, mirándolo.

-¿Y si el Sombrero Seleccionador piensa que no soy suficientemente valiente para ir a Gryffindor? Papá, Sirius, Remus y tú os enfadaréis.

-Harry, no me voy a enfadar si no vas a Gryffindor. Podrías ir a Hufflepuff, que son trabajadores y leales. O a Ravenclaw, que son inteligentes. Incluso a Sltyherin, conozco a alguna serpiente muy buena. No todos los Gryffindor son buenos. -dijo Lily, recordando a Peter Pettigrew al que le había confiado la vida de su hijo y él los había traicionado. Menos mal que Severus lo había descubierto ante la Orden y ellos pudieron llegar a tiempo de salvar a toda la familia Potter.

-¡Una foto con el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor! -gritó Sirius. Lily bufó y rodó los ojos, el perro siempre tan oportuno con sus palabras.

Lily, James, Remus y Sirius posaron alrededor de Harry. Aquella foto estaría durante muchísimos años sobre la chimenea en la casa de los Potter. El día en el que Harry Potter, el mago que consiguió derrotar a Voldemort, recibió su carta de Hogwarts.


End file.
